


The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey pines for Frank</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

**Author's Note:**

> do not own Mikey or Frank or any other band member here in mentioned Fake fic not real made up they do not condone anything in this fic
> 
> My coauthor I want to thank you for being my co writer and beta

Sometimes he catches me staring, but a lot of the time he's focused on my brother or harassing Ray and Bob. Sometimes, on rare occasions he even takes a moment to mess with me up there on stage. I don't think he knows what it does to me. I find myself staring at his ass quite a bit. I love his ass in those tight pants he wears. They fit snug up against that firm ass of his. I think he even wiggles his ass for me sometimes, just to aggravate me. He surely must know how much he turns me on. I find myself staring at his ass off stage as well. Sometimes during interviews or meet and greets. I usually just blush and turn away. I have always been close to him, I do not know if i am as close to him as Gee is though. I don't think he even knows I am there. I am so tall and awkward and way too skinny. My limbs are kind of awkward and I am bit clumsy. I don't even say much. A good bit of the time I sit back listening more than talking. Not to say I don't joke with them or ever talk and laugh, sometimes I do. 

Sometimes my brother catches me checking out Frank's ass, smirking knowingly at me. I even get a raised eyebrow sometimes when Ray catches me. No one ever says anything to me though. I am grateful for that at least. Sometime he makes me hard right there on stage just thinking about sliding inside him. I shake my head, standing on stage to clear my thoughts. I play on, never missing a beat, but as he flirts with my brother, I turn away. Sometimes I find myself grinding against my bass as I watch him strut about on stage. I find myself rushing to the bus, the bathroom, empty dressing room, a janitors closet or any other fucking empty place I can find privacy to jack off. It's always rough and fast. I stroke furiously, my hand flying up and down my length. I cum thinking about him just to feel relief. It also makes me feel a bit of misery. My heart fills with sadness as I wipe cum off my hand. I tug my pants up roughly swiping angrily at my eyes to stop tears threatening to fall. I hate this feeling, it makes me want to curl up in die. How can I compete with the other men or women that he looks at. Most of all, how could I ever compete with how beautiful he thinks Gerard is. A pang of jealousy rips at my gut, but I push it down trying to stomp it out. I love my brother and I know this is not his fault. I stumble through, not always smiling, but telling everyone I am fine.

 

We finally, after what seemed like forever, got a hotel night. We only got two rooms. One was a single and the other was two double beds. Every one wanted the single. I offered to share with my brother, but in the end it was decided that we would write out our names on piece of paper, wad it up and pick a name out. The name picked would be the one to get the single. They tossed the wadded up little strips of paper that they ripped off of note pad stuck next to the phone on the hotel night stand into a plastic cup. In the end, Gerard's luck held out and he got the single. He left, leaving the rest of us to the other room. Ray cleared his throat  
"I will share with bob and you" he said, gesturing at me "can share with Frank."

I was mortified at the idea of sharing a bed with Frank. I swallowed hard and nodded. I had managed to not end up in his bed on hotel night before. I did not know what to do. I threw myself down roughly onto the bed in an angry huff. I scooted as far as I could to one side with my back turned to everyone, wrapping my arms around myself. I felt the bed dip as Frank laid down. I didn't even acknowledge him. Once Ray and Bob were both snoring and I heard Frank's breathing even out, I let myself relax a little. I stared into the dark toward the ceiling. I was finding it so hard to sleep next to Frank. Just the thought him next to me was making me restless. I had to do something so I eased my hand into my boxers. I humped as gently as i could into my hand, trying to relieve myself of the need so I could sleep. I tried not to wake Frank up. I am hard, leaking in my boxers. I run my thumb over the slick pre-cum over the head. I shift, uncomfortable, unable to get enough friction without disturbing Frank. I sigh in defeat tugging my hand out of my boxers. 

Now I am hard and aching, finding no release. I roll over, aching in my balls. I feel tears well up in my eyes. I can't even go to the bathroom to pop one off because if I crawl out of bed, I might wake frank. I am crying softly my shoulder, shaking silently in the night. His arms slide around my waist, startling me. His lips are just behind my ear as he softly kisses the skin there. His warm breath caresses my skin as he whispers 

"Mikey baby, whats the matter?" It's barely audible, as he is trying to not to wake the others.  
"I can't" I choke out, but I don't finish. 

"Please tell me what's wrong Mikey" he whispers.  
"I can't" I sob quietly, pulling away. I abruptly jump up and crawl out of the bed. 

"I have to get out" I tell him quietly whispering. I quickly snatch on pants and flee the room. It's cold out and I regret that my shirt has no sleeves and I hadn't thought to grab a coat. Oh well, I shrug, lighting a smoke. I take deep drag, letting the smoke fill my lungs, feeling comforted by it.Then his hand falls on my shoulder roughly. 

"Mikey, what the fuck" Frank growls at me.  
"It's fucking cold out here. You should come back inside."

"I'm fine. I'll be back inside after I finish my smoke Frankie" I tell him. "Mikey I fucking swear just tell me what's wrong" he says. 

"It's you OK now leave me the fuck alone." I snap. I throw my half smoked cig on the ground, stomping it viciously. It didn't quell the feeling in my gut. I storm off towards the bus but he pursues. "Mikey" he says, grabbing my shoulder, making me turn to look at him. 

"What did I do to you Mikey?" he says, looking hurt.

"Frank, I cant take it anymore. I want you so much." I snap. I try to pull away, but he tightens his grip. "Is that what your so upset about?" he laughs. Agony twists in my gut as he laughs. Then he snatches me forward against him, kissing me. I am unable to think beyond the moment our lips connected. I only pull away, to pant for air. He grabs my hand tugging me. "Come on Mikey" he says. I let him drag me back to the room. He shoves me down on the bed before I even get in the room fully. He's suddenly on top me, straddling my hips. He rolls his hips, grinding down against me and I groan loud.

"Frank, they can hear us" I mumble, grabbing at his hips.  
"Fuck them." He grins at me.  
"You should have told me how you felt Mikey" he says to me, breathless. I can't get the button on his pants open fast enough. I shove my hand into his boxers, grabbing his now hard dick in my hand caressing it. He's humping himself into my hand, rolling his hips. He shoves my lips against his perfect neck, and flicking out my tongue, I begin to lick it. 

"Frankie" I mumble against his soft skin, my lips pressed against his scorpion tat. 

"What is it Mikey? " he asks his breath hitching in his throat.  
"I want to fuck you Frankie."  
He whimpers. "Then do it" he says, humping into my hand harder. I ease my hand out of his pants. I quickly tug his pants and boxers off, tossing them to the floor. His hard cock springs free, flushed and leaking. It was beautiful, so long and thick. I want to stare at it all night. I drag my pants down my own hips, enough to free my own aching member. He licks his lips, staring at it. 

"It's nice, so long and I want it in me." he tells me.  
"Lube" I mutter to him. He retrieves some hand lotion from his pocket. I pour some the liquid on my fingers, coating them. Reaching behind him, I press one of my long thin fingers into his opening. He groans pressing down on it, pushing it deeper. It makes my body ache for him.

"I love your ass" I mumble.  
"It is so nice. So firm. I like to watch you from behind on stage."

I can't believe I am telling him, but i felt bold. Soon, I have a second finger inside his body, scissoring them, moving them in and out. His dick is so slick, sliding against my lower belly. I finally work a third finger in. Soon he's fucking himself back against my fingers, feeling him trying get the deeper. When i pull them out, he whimpers at the loss, feeling empty. I grab the lotion bottle, but he stops me. 

"Let me" he mumbles, pouring it in his hand. He quickly coats my cock thoroughly. 

"Need you in me now" he tells me. I press the head up against his quivering entrance. The head slides in easy, dragging a groan from him. I try to slide myself in slowly, but he just sits down, on it impelling himself completely. He shifts uncomfortably for a moment before he stills. "You OK?" I ask softly.

" Yes" he says pressing his forehead against mine "just hurt a bit."  
"Just give me a minute." I rest my hands on his hip but i do not move, giving him time to adjust. Soon he is lifting himself up before sliding down on my dick again. It is slow at first, but soon he is riding me with great vigor. I moan, my hands scrabbling for purchase on his hips. My fingers dig into his hips, marking him. I throw my head back my eyes, fluttering closed. 

"So beautiful" he mumbles against my cheek. My eyes snap open, finding him staring at me.  
" I am really not." I tell him shyly, blushing.  
" Oh Mikey" he says, kissing my lips softly.  
" You are exquisite" he tells me. Soon his ass is pounding down on me, almost violently. I fill his body over and over, almost sobbing in pleasure. His hand slides between us, grabbing my dick. He roughly strokes me in time with his hip jerking movements. 'Holy fuck he is perfect' I think watching him.

He looks completely wrecked and I feel that way. Soon I am pulsing in his hand, spurt after spurt coating our bellies as he moves on me rolling his hips. As he tightens around me, it pulls me over the edge. He throws his head back, moaning loudly as I fill him full of my cum. He collapses against me and I wrap my arms around him, kissing his forehead.  
"We could have done this a long time ago if you'd only told me" he mumbles sleepily into my chest. I grin like a stupid idiot, but he can't see it. I nuzzle his dyed black hair. i could stay this way for ever, but he mumbles sleepy against my chest. "Can we go to sleep now?" he mumbles. I laugh happily as he pulls away to look at me. "Yes Frankie, we can go to sleep now". "Good" he mumbles, letting me slide from him. I grabbed a dirty shirt off the floor and cleaned him up. We both pulled our clothes back on and curled up together in the bed. He slides into my arms, resting his head in the crook of my neck and I am startled. 

"Mikey, I love you" he mumbles sleepily. For a moment I don't speak, but I recover quickly. I squeeze him tight. "I love you to Frankie" I whisper. Not even a few minutes later, a voice speaks from the other bed.

"Good, can we sleep now assholes?" Comes Bob's gruff voice and we both laugh and say yes.

When Frank starts to snore softly, I smile to myself feeling his weight in my arms. Settling comfortably into the bed with him, I lay there smiling into the dark, feeling happy for the first time in a long time. I close my eyes, drifting off to sleep with my Frankie next to me. My last thought is dim awareness that I like the way that sounds. My Frankie. Then the darkness drags me under. The next night and every show after, I watch his perfect ass, just like always, only now he does know. He will often turn look at me and wink, giving me a bright, knowing smile. There's nothing more I want or could ever ask for. I bite my lip, knowing that after the show he will be mine. He will always be mine for now on.


End file.
